Growing up together
by phantom.phan.rp
Summary: Sans is 15, Papyrus is 8. Papyrus and Sans have been living alone. They don't have a house, they don't have enough money for one quite yet. they don't seem to mind it though. Come and join Sans and Papyrus as they live through the child struggles with no one to help them but each other. (I really suck at summaries the story is better than it sounds!)Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bad dreams and a Big Brothers Comfort

 **Okay guys, this is my first undertale story, so please don't judge too harshly. This is just the beginning chapter, so hopefully, the others will get better and longer. But until then, PLEASE ENJOY!**

"…Sans…"

Sans groaned quietly, just barely waking from a faint voice that called his name.

"..Sans!"

As Sans felt himself waking up more little by little, the voice became louder and clearer.

"Sans!"

He could tell who it was now. It was his younger brother Papyrus. He felt some tugging on his sweatshirt, and heard Papyrus calling out his name again, and this time, he could hear a small sob come from him. That's what got Sans to fully wake up…well, almost fully.

Sans's eye sockets snapped open, revealing the darkness of the night sky. His attention automatically went to the young skeleton who was shivering and sobbing all at the same time.

"Saaans!" The small skeleton cried out quietly, and held his hands out for comfort. Sans reacted immediately, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Papyrus and pulling him close.

"Hey, hey it's alright. I'm right here. What's wrong?" Sans tried to comfort is brother, rubbing the back of Papyrus's skull gently. Papyrus choked out another sob before speaking.

"I…I had another bad dream…" The child whispered, burying himself further into the light blue sweatshirt that Sans wore. Sans only held him closer while trying to comfort him.

"Shhh…It's alright…the bad dream is over…you're okay…we're okay…"

It's been happening for the past few months, Papyrus's nightmares. Sans never understood why he was having them, but he understood that they were really scaring the young skeleton. Sans hated seeing his younger brother cry, especially so often. He wished these dreams would go away, and then Papyrus could have normal happy dreams that all the other children had. Though that was probably not going to happen so soon. Especially since Papyrus was always teased by the other kids for his kindness and looks. It wasn't his fault he had to wear the same, slightly dirty clothes every day. They didn't have enough money to have what the others did, like new clothes, or comfy beds…or even a house…They only had enough to pay for food, blankets, and on very rare occasions a night at the Inn. Neither of them seemed to care so much at where they stayed or what they wore, but the other children apparently did…It drove Sans crazy knowing that kids around would pick on his younger brother just for what he had. If he could, he would have made sure that none of them bothered anyone again…but he knew that they were kids, and hurting kids, no matter what, was always wrong, and illegal, and the last thing he needed right now was to get into trouble.

What Sans feared most wasn't the fact that Papyrus had bad dreams often, it was the fact that it was always the same dream; Papyrus watched shakily as his brother defended him. He didn't know who it was, but he couldn't ever make out the face of whoever it was, but he knew this person was bad. In is dream, this person had killed off everyone who loved and hated him, and always went after the two last. Sans would stand up to protect him, but he was defeated quickly, but the scene always played his death slowly and painfully, and forced Papyrus to watch his older brother turn to dust right in front of him…the dream always ended with the person run up to Papyrus and black out right before he got stabbed…her was stuck in this constant, horrific replay almost every night, and Sans could do nothing to help it. What was worse, Papyrus blamed himself in those dreams…

Sans felt his younger brothers tears start to seep through his sweatshirt. He took his brothers lower chin and gently raised it so Papyrus was looking up at him. He gave him a small, gentle and reassuring smile, and wiped the tears away from the younglings eyes. Papyrus sniffled once more as Sans spoke.

"Hey…you remember what I told you…right?" he asked. Papyrus nodded a little, then looked down.

"Dreams aren't real…" He replied quietly, wiping his eyes a bit with his dirt gloves.

"And what is real..?"

"…Now is real…"

"That's right…now is real…so don't worry, little bro, everything will be fine…" Sans lightly smiled at him. Papyrus glanced downward, and felt more tears start to well up in his eye sockets. He buried himself in Sans's jacket again. Sans's smile disappeared, and he closed his eyes while rubbing the child's shaky back.

"I…I'm sorry Sans…" Papyrus choked out after a moment. Sans opened his eyes again. He pulled Papyrus so he was looking him in the eye again.

"Paps, it wasn't your fault. It is never your fault…" Sans stated in a firm tone. Papyrus looked down, and sniffled a bit.

"B…but…I-I couldn't protect yo-"

"Papyrus, it's only a dream…and what have a told you?"

"Dreams aren't real…I..I know but-"

"That's right. Dreams aren't real…so don't get too caught up in them…Paps, you can't blame yourself for something that isn't real…especially something like that…"

Papyrus stayed silent for a moment, his tears had dried up, and his sniffles died down. Sans sighed and rubbed the top of Papyrus's skull.

"Everything will be okay…" Sans whispered to him softly, and help him close again. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his older brother and buried his face in the jacket. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Brother…?" Papyrus said after a little while

"What is it, bro?" Sans replied, tiredness easily showing in his tone.

"Can we go into town in the morning?" He asked. Sans smiled a little.

"heh…sure Paps. We can go tomorrow. Maybe we can head to Grilby's for a small snack."

Papyrus seemed to enjoy that idea, as his eyes lit up a bit. He nodded a bit excitedly, before noticing how tired his older brother was. He smiled, and rubbed his eye a little. Sans laid back, and Papyrus laid next to him. Sans pulled him close before covering themselves back up in their blankets, and slowly dozing off.

"Goodnight, brother…" Papyrus whispered.

"Goodnight, Paps…"


	2. Time flies with Money

Chapter 2-

 **Okay guys, this chapter is a bit longer, which makes me a bit happier, hopefully it makes you guys happier too. Please enjoy they chapter, and I'll post the next one asap!**

 **Chapter 2-time flies with money**

Sans yawned as he walked besides Papyrus, who smiled happily as they made their way into town. Sans kinda wished he could have slept in longer, but he promised Papyrus they'd go into Snowdin in the morning, and he never broke his promises for his bro.

The wind blew a bit harder that morning, but the snow still fell softly, the small dusting from the ground covered up whatever tracks the two brothers made behind them. Papyrus ended up going faster than Sans, going in front of him. He glanced back to look at him with a smile.

"Come on Sans! The others are going to be in school soon! I don't want to miss them before they leave!" Papyrus shouted happily to his brother.

"I'm commin' bro, hold your bones!" Sans forced a smile onto his face until Papyrus turned and ran ahead again. Once he did, Sans's smile disappeared, and he sighed. He always wondered why his little brother enjoyed going near the kids…they always picked on the poor skeleton. But every time they went home after a day with those kids, he'd always say the same encouraging words; "They'll change, they'll be better. I know they can if they try!". It always made Sans wonder how he always had the effort to stay positive like that. It didn't annoy him, no, in fact, he was glad he never gave up so easily, unlike him. It was the fact that he could try too hard and end up getting hurt that worried him. Sans knew the kids teased Papyrus, but he only hoped it didn't get any worse than that. He wouldn't know what to do if things did get out of han- "Saaans!"

Sans jumped a bit, brought back out of his muse when he heard his brother should at him with some irritation. Papyrus was still a ways ahead, but he had stopped to glare at him. "I told you to hurry up, not slow down! Come on! We're going to miss them!"

"Alright alright I hear ya bro." Sans quickly responded before starting up a bit of a quicker pace to catch up with Papyrus. Once he was close enough, Papyrus started to go ahead again, and they finished their walk to the front of the schoolyard.

There were a bunch of little monsters in front of the school gates. Some were chatting, others were running around and playing tag, and a couple others were just watching the other children interact with each other. Most of the mothers had left, but a couple were still there, waiting for the school to open and say goodbye to their kids. Papyrus smiled, happy to see he didn't miss anyone before the bell rang. He looked back at Sans and waved to him quickly. Sans smiled a little to him and waved back.

"I'll be at the benches if you need me, Paps!" Sans called out to his brother. Papyrus nodded a bit before hurrying towards the crowd of kids. Sans watched him for a second before walking over to the benches tiredly and sitting down. He yawned a bit and closed his eyes, taking advantage of this relaxing moment. When the kids were gone, he decided he would take Papyrus and him to Grilby's. It wasn't Papyrus's favorite place to go, but it was the second cheapest place around, next to the dumpsters. Sans smiled a bit and soon enough found himself asleep on the bend.

"Sans!" Sans's eyes snapped open to see Papyrus standing in front of him. All the other kids were gone, inside the school, he knew. He noticed something else too. Papyrus wasn't looking too happy. He wore a frown, and he had his gloved hands in his pockets, something h did only when he was really upset and had nothing to hold onto. Sans frowned at his appearance, and sat up.

"Hey Paps…what happened?" Sans asked him lightly, but already had a good guess. Papyrus looked down a bit, and didn't say anything. Sans frowned again. "It was those kids…wasn't it..?" He asked. Papyrus only nodded a bit. Sans sighed, and glared a bit towards the school. Papyrus took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around one of Sans's.

"Why are they always making fun of us, brother?" Papyrus asked quietly, his voice showing he was starting to choke up on sadness. Sans sighed, picked up his little brother, and sat him in his lap for the moment. Papyrus took that moment to bury his face into Sans's shoulder. Sans rubbed the back of his skull gently.

"They just don't understand, Paps." He said softly. "Not yet, anyways…they'll learn to accept us soon." He felt Papyrus give off a small sniffle. Sans got an idea to cheer him up. He quickly lifted Papyrus up onto his shoulder, getting a bit of a surprised gasp from the smaller skeleton, before he stood up and smiled. "Common bro, don't feel too bonely," Sans said, and heard a small groan of annoyance and a little giggle of laughter come from Papyrus. "Let's head to Grilby's, huh? We can eat out today." Papyrus smiled a bit at the option, then nodded. "Yeah, okay!" He said, then quickly gripped Sans's skull as Sans started a bit of a run towards the diner. After getting use to the speed, Papyrus loosened his grip, and smiled. "Neh heh he!" he laughed out in excitement up until they reached the small restaurant. Sans walked into the small place, huffing from the exersize.

"Man do I 'huff' need to exercise 'huff' more, heh…" Sans laughed a bit at his own lack of fitness as he brought him and his brother to a couple of booths at the bar. He sat Papyrus down in one of the seats, then sat next to him.

After a couple moments, a teenager, with what looked like he had fire for a head, and wore round green glasses came up. He was much taller, and slightly older than Sans. Sans smiled a bit.

"Hey Grilbz," Sans smiled at the kid. The kid working, Grilby, seemed to light up at the sight of the two brothers.

"Hello Sans, Papyrus. It's really nice to see you again." He said to the two. "It's been a while. What can I get for you guys?" The teenager asked politely. Sans smiled, and looked at Papyrus, knowing what the little skeleton liked.

"I'll take a bottle of ketchup, and Paps will have a hot chocolate." Sans said with a smile. Grilby nodded and went to go and get their refreshments, but first handed them a couple of menus. Papyrus smiled brightly and quickly opened the menu. Sans looked lazily through his menu as well. After figuring to take a burger and some fries, and looked over at Papyrus.

"What would you like, bro?" Sans asked him. Papyrus kept looking through the menu for a moment, seeming to have a hard time figuring out what he wanted. Finally, giving up, he smiled and looked over at Sans.

"I'll have whatever you're having, brother!" Papyrus said. Sans smiled a bit. "Heh, good choice bro." he said, just as Grilby came back with their refreshments. They ordered their food, and ate it happily, enjoying the food. Sans and Grilby had a few small conversations during the time. They talked a bit about Gribly's time at work and home, but most of Sans's comments in their conversations were lame but funny puns that seemed to brighten Grilby's day. The time had slipped away from the brothers, as they began to hear the sounds of Children and their parents rushing home. Sans glanced back at the closed door, and knew that rush hour was going to start up soon.

"Heh, hey Grilbz, sorry to end it so short, but we gotta get going, y'know? Don't wanna get caught in the rush hour…heh, right?" Sans commented. "We'll take the bill…if you don't mind." Grilbz nodded, then went and got the bill for them. Sans took it and looked at the price. He frowned at it, and glanced up at Grilby.

"Heh…the uh, price has gotten a bit higher…" He stated, obviously not happy about it. Grilby nitted his eyebrows a bit, and sighed.

"Yes…business had slowed the past week or two…so my dad had to raise the prices to keep this place in business…" He stated. "I am very sorry for net telling you sooner…" Sans waved his hand a bit. "nah, don't worry about it Grilbz…" Sans stated, and reached into his pocket. He got out the right amount of money, and handed it to Grilby. After doing so, he turned to papyrus, who had fallen half asleep in his booth. Sans sighed a bit, and gently lifted him up.

"Let's go buddy…" Sans said softly, feeling Papyrus lean onto his chest as he carried him, and soon began falling into a slightly deeper sleep. Sans walked past the now empty school, and out just before they reached the woods. Sans walked over to where there was a small, empty fireplace made from rocks, some ashes mixed with snow was on the inside of it. Near the small fire pit was a pile of multiple blankets, two makeshift mattresses made up of leaves, twigs, and some feathers that were caught by some birds. On top of those mattresses laid some comfortable pillows, obviously store bought. Next to one of the beds was a small action figure of Undine, and next to the other was an empty bottle of ketchup. There was also a tarp looking object folded messily on the ground near all the stuff. Sans walked over to one of the 'beds' and laid Papyrus down. He covered him up with a blanket and sat down next to the bed. He sighed for a moment and glanced at the sleeping skeleton, then smiled a bit.

"heh…you aren't usually this tired this early…but I'm not gonna complain…" Sans stated, more to himself, and took this advantage to get his missed late morning rest. He got up and went over to his own bed and sat down before laying back. He sighed a bit and starred up into the sky for a moment, thinking for the moment. He had spent too much money on their lunch today. He felt a bit disappointed, seeing how much more expensive the place had gotten. It was usually affordable, good enough to go to every there every other week if they didn't spend too much money on anything else. Bu now, they had to save back up again, and maybe have to wait a few more weeks before spoiling themselves on such foods like that again. That made Sans feel a bit annoyed. He just wished things could be easier for him…and Papyrus. Sans glanced over at his sleeping brother again, and sighed again. He was hoping to get them to stay at the Inn for a night next week, but now they would have to wait a couple more weeks until they had enough to keep up with the things they still needed. Grunting, Sans shook those thoughts away and got back to what he was trying to do, get some more rest. He closed his eyes, and relaxed into the bed, and was finally able to get a decent amount of sleep.


	3. New Enemies

Chapter 3-

 **Okay guys, this is the longest chapter I have ever created. I think it came out good, and I hope you guys think the same. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3; New enemies.**

Snow laid gently on the ground, and there was no sign of wind nearby the small town of Snowdin. Sans walked the path into town tiredly with Papyrus on his shoulders. It had been a few days since their last full visit into town. The two were low on their food supply, so Sans decided to take Papyrus with him into town to find some stuff for the rest of the week. Of course, though, knowing they were going into town, Papyrus wanted to head in early so he could see the kids again. Sans wanted to argue about it, saying he didn't want to take any chances with those kids so soon again, but Papyrus only replied with the same old answer that Sans was never able to argue with; "They'll be good this time, Sans, I know it!"

Sans put Papyrus on the ground once they reached the front of the school yard. He looked at Papyrus and rubbed the top of his skull lightly.

"Okay, while you're gone to play with the kids, I'll be gone to grab some food for the next few days, alright? If I'm not back before just wait at the benches, and if you need anything, just give me a shout, and I'll be back before you know it. Sound good Paps?" Sans explained to Papyrus, who gladly nodded in response. He waved goodbye before turning and heading towards the crowd of kids. Sans watched him for a moment before sighing and getting to work. He turned and walked further into town. His hands were shoved into the large pockets of his sweatshirt as he walked past the just opening Grilby's, past the Inn and the over to the shop. When there, he was greeted by the cashier there. He got mostly canned foods, such as fruits, a couple meats, and some soups. He also got some boxes of pasta, some red sauce, and a single bottle of ketchup. Sans decided they'd have spaghetti for dinner that night, knowing it was Papyrus's favorite. He went and paid for the food with what change he brought with him, and left the store with the bags in hand. Sans walked back to the schoolyard, seeing it had cleared out, and hoped that Papyrus wasn't waiting for him for too long. He walked over to where the benches were, where he told Papyrus to wait, and smiled a bit to see him sitting there patiently, just as he was told. Sans walked over, and noticed he was looking happier than usual. He went over and sat next to him, placing the bags on the ground for the moment.

"Hey Paps, you're looking happy. Somethin' happen while I was gone?" Sans asked Papyrus, who stood up on the bench and nodded, his eyes showing so much excitement.

"I told you they would change, brother! They invited me to their houses when their school time ended!" Papyrus was hoping up and down slightly as he explained. Sans watched him giving a bit of an off look. "Did they now?" he asked, seeming to frown a bit. Papyrus stopped jumping, seeing his older brother wasn't as happy as he was.

"uh…yeah! I told them that we could be friends if they tried to be nice…like I do every time I see them, and this time they actually listened! They said they wanted me over their house after school! Y…you don't look happy about that…" Papyrus noted at the end. Sans noticed his brothers frown, and put on a small smile.

"Of course I'm happy about that, bro. It just…I'm worried they might just say that to hurt you…you know how much I worry when it comes to those kids." Sans said softly. Papyrus looked at him silently for a moment before bending down and sitting next to Sans. He looked at the ground and gave a bit of a sad smile. "You don't have to worry, brother. They were telling the truth, I know it. We'll be great friends, and then we'll have more friends. Many more friends!"

Sans smiled at the little skeletons enthusiasm. He had to hand it to 'em, he really knew how to get Sans to give him what he wanted most of the time. He sighed a bit and rubbed the top of Papyrus's skull again. "Alright buddy, you can go with them, but I want you back at this exact spot an hour after their school day ends." Sans said seriously. Papyrus smiled happily and nodded. "Thank you so much brother!" He shouted happily, and wrapped his arms around Sans's neck in a hug. Sans chuckled, then pretended to choke. "Oh man Paps stop you're gonna kill me bro!" he said, adding drama into his voice. Papyrus let go and Sans acted like he was gasping for air. Papyrus laughed a bit, but then apologized. Sans waved it off, then stood up.

"Common bro, let's head back to our site and get this stuff in the snow so it stays cold. I bought pasta for dinner tonight." Papyrus's face lit up, and he quickly got off the bench. Sans laughed a bit, knowing that would excite the small skeleton. He picked up the bags, and they made their way back to their small site, Papyrus moving ahead of Sans as usual.

Sans walked Papyrus down to the schoolyard just as the bell rang, and children rushed out to greet their parents. Before letting him go, Sans reminded him to be back in an hour. Papyrus nodded, saying he wouldn't be even a minute late. As they exchanged their goodbyes, a group of six kids waved and called Papyrus's name. Papyrus waved back and quickly joined them on their walked to their house. Sans watched them for a moment before turning and trudging all the way back to the site. Sans was still worried about Papyrus, but he knew that if Papyrus needed his help, he would find him. Once Sans made it back, he started a fire with a few twigs and a log, and sat down to enjoy the heat. Hearing the calming yet unusual silence, Sans ended up dozing in front of the small orange-red flames.

Papyrus smiled happily as he walked with the other kids. They were all laughing, and whispering to each other, and glancing over at Papyrus. Papyrus didn't seem to take any notice of their snickering.

"So friends!" Papyrus addressed them. "What are we going to do for he hour?" He asked, excited for his first 'hangout' ever. He didn't know what they did, really, the only person he ever really got to hang out with besides Sans was Griilby, and all he ever really did was cook, not that Papyrus didn't like doing, he loved to cook, but he would also like to do other things too.

One of the little monsters looked at him and gave him a smile. "We're going exploring! We have a secret hide out that we wanna show you!" he explained, showing some excitement in his own voice. Papyrus's face lit up. "Oh, a secret hide out? That sounds like a lot of fun!" he exclaimed with a bit of a jump in his walk. Another kid smiled. "It is." He commented, the others started snickering again.

They walked for some time. Papyrus had to wait outside as one of the kids went to their mother to tell her they were heading to the woods to explore. After his mother's okay, they all set off. They followed the path that started in the back yard, but after a while, they left it. Papyrus seemed a bit reluctant at first, saying how they might get lost, but after the kids told him how they always went that way, he finally decided it was okay. It was a long walk, taking most of their time. Papyrus glanced around after the few possible miles they had walked.

"M…maybe we should head back…I told my brother that I wouldn't be late, and it's almost been an hour…" Papyrus commented, looking back a bit, and hoped the others would listen. One of the kids walked over and slung an arm over the skeletons shoulders. "Aw come on, we're almost there!" one of the kids said. Papyrus looked down for a minute, pondering for a second before deciding not to argue. He nodded a bit. "Oh, alright…if we're close." He said. "It's just up the hill." One of the others said.

After taking the extra steps up the tall hill, they finally arrived in front of an old, run down looking shed. "We're here!" one of the kids said. The others walked over to the building, and Papyrus followed behind them. The all stopped in front of the large door, and turned to face Papyrus. One kid walked up to him.

"There's only one rule for this hide out, and that's no gloves allowed." He stated, then glanced down at Papyrus's covered hands. Papyrus looked down at them as well, and frowned a bit. "But…my brother gave these to me…he spent so much money on them…I don't want to lose them…" Papyrus stated, hoping they'd let him bypass that rule. One of the kids shook his head. "You can leave them right outside the door, but they are not allowed inside." He explained. "If you don't take them off, you can't go inside."

Not wanting to be left out, Papyrus sighed and nodded. "Well…alright then…if that's the rules…" He said, then hesitantly took off his gloves. He glanced around for a moment, and found a clear stump near the shack. He walked over and placed his orange-red gloves on top. He then stood before the kids again. They all smiled at him, then turned and opened the large, heavy door together. Papyrus glanced inside. It was dark in there, not much. Some paper, empty glass bottles that the kids had found on different days, some thin rope, pencils, which most were broken, and a large blue tarp like that was sprawled in the corner of the other side.

The six kids walked in first, and Papyrus followed in last. They all stopped in the middle of the room, and turned towards Papyrus, who was looking around in awe.

"This place is so cool!" Papyrus stated, looking around. One of the kids stepped forward and spoke up.

"Welcome to our secret hide out, Papyrus. This place, like we said, is a really big secret. Not even our mom's know about this place." Papyrus seemed a bit surprised when the kid said the last part. The others nodded. "This is an important secret. You need to show us that you can keep this secret place a secret." Papyrus gave a determined smile. "Of course I can keep this secret place a secret. I am the great Papyrus after all! I know how to keep this secret!" He exclaimed. One of the other kids stepped up this time, shaking his head as he did so. "No no, just saying that you can keep this a secret won't get us to believe that." He said. Papyrus frowned a bit at that. "Then, what do I have to do?"

"Well…" The first kid stated with a bit of a snicker. "You have to 'show' us that you can keep this a secret."

"How do I do that?" Papyrus asked. The kid smiled. "We have to test you, of course!" he answered, showing a kind smile. "And we've already made the test course for you!" The other kids behind him snickered a bit.

Papyrus lit up. "Okay then! This shouldn't be hard. I'll pass this test and prove that I can keep this secret!" he stated, another determined smile appearing on his face. "What do I have to do for this test?" he then asked.

The kid smiled again. He took Papyrus's arm and led him over to the tarp. The other kids followed, one of them brought over the old, thin rope. Papyrus watched that kid carefully. The first kid put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, so here's how this goes. We will be waiting in front of the doors with our backs turned away from you. You are going to have to get out of the tarp as quickly and quietly as possible, without letting us hear you. Then you have to sneak up on one of us. This will show us how stealthy and quiet you can be with this stuff. If we hear you, you have to start all over again."

Papyrus seemed a bit confused as to how that was going to prove him to them, but he wasn't going to go against their rules, so he smiled and nodded. "Okay!" he said full of determination. The kid with the rope came over, and grinned a bit. "hold out your hands." He said. Papyrus looked at him for a second, and frowned. "why?" he asked cautiously. The kid gave him a bit of a chuckle. "Well we weren't going to make this easy, y'know? Now common, hold out your hands." He said, and Papyrus hesitantly did as told. The kid unraveled the rope and wrapped it around Papyrus's wrists. Papyrus winced a bit.

"H-hey, can we loosen it a bit? I-it's a bit tight…" he asked, but the kid continued to make it tight. Papyrus continued to wince, but didn't say anything further. The other kid told him to sit down on the tarp, and he did so. They all brought it over Papyrus's head, and that's when Papyrus began to panic.

"G-guys! I-I don't want to do this anymore!" He said quickly, and tried to stand up, but the kids had already gotten tight loop over the tight hold on the opening of the tarp. Papyrus tried to scratch open the tarp with his tied hands. Tears formed in the corner of his eye sockets. "Guys please let me out!" He shouted. He heard laughter coming from the other kids, and a sudden shout from one of them saying; "You lose!". After that there was the sound of the heavy door opening, and a few grunts from the other kids pushing it open, and again as they pushed it shut. Papyrus freaked out at that point. He called out for them, telling them to let him out, begged them, but they were already gone. After a long time of struggling, Papyrus managed to get a small tare in the tarp. He saw it and took advantage of that, ripping it open. He was sobbing at that point, and he quickly looked around. The shed was empty, dark and empty. He stood up quickly and ran towards the large door. He tried to push, pull it open, put it refused to budge. Papyrus sobbed loudly as he continued trying. "SANS!" Papyrus started crying out for his big brother. "SANS! SANS! S-sans help!" His tied hands easily tired out and became sore from banging against the hard wooden door. His sobs slowly became quiet, and he gave up on trying to open the door. He slowly slid down the wooden door, then brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face between them. "S…Sans…" He continuously whispered to himself, wishing his brother was there to help him. He was late to meet back up with him…he broke his brothers promise…he was fooled by the other kids. Papyrus felt more tears well up in his eye sockets, and he began to sob loudly again.

San woke with a start. His eye sockets snapped open, and the first thing he noticed was that the fire was out, just a little bit of smoke was all the came out from the pit. He became a bit worried. How long was he asleep for? Did he sleep longer than an hour? Was Papyrus still alone waiting for him? Sans didn't dare to stop and think about that for long. Instead, he quickly stood up and dashed towards the schoolyard, only hoping he wasn't late. "oh man…oh man oh man oh man…" Sans continuously muttered under his breath as he ran past the sign of Snowdin and to the schoolyard. He huffed heavily when he made it over to the benches, but noticed right away that no one was there. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he quickly checked the clock on the top of that large building. He felt a heavy weight lift off his chest as he saw the time. 4:55 pm. He wasn't late, in fact, he was just a little bit early. Sans let out a hefty sigh and sat down on the bench, relieved. '5 minutes early…' Sans thought gratefully. That was 5 extra minutes he could use to get over the heart attack he gave himself on the way there. Sans closed his eyes, and let out a relieved 'heh,' before closing his eye sockets again and letting himself relax into the metal bench.

Sans's eyes opened lazily again. He hadn't fallen asleep, but he certainly came close to it. He had lost track of time again, Sans noted himself to get a watch when he had the money. Until then, he had to use the schools' clock. He looked up at the building, and his eyes widened at the time. 4:45 pm. Sans practically jumped off his tailbone and onto his feet. He looked around quickly, seeing the place was still empty, except for a few people walking just to pass by behind the benches. No sign of Papyrus. That got Sans to worry. Papyrus was never one to lose track of time, let alone be late for anything. He was always right on time. Sans began to panic, and thought of the worst possible things that could have happened. His left eye flashed a dark blue color for a second, and he shivered, but quickly forced them back to normal as he took deep breaths. "Calm yourself, Sans…maybe…maybe he went back to the site…maybe he went there instead of here. God I hope so…" Sans forced himself to take more deep breaths, and he quickly made a dash back to the site. It didn't take him long, due to him being in full panic mode. When he arrived, he searched everywhere, only to find nothing. Tears welled into his eyes as fear and panic rose, and he began running through town. Just as he reached the sign again, he stopped for a moment, and took more deep breaths. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and slowed down to a fast walk. He didn't want to act so frantic in front of people, that wouldn't do anything good. He decided acting at least a little calmer would help. He decided to check Grilby's first, hopefully the flame teen had an idea as to where Papyrus was. He made it to the restaurant and quickly went up to the front of the bar. It wasn't all that busy, which made him very thankful. He saw Grilby at his normal spot in the bar. He quickly called him over. "Grilbz!" He shouted out. Grilby looked over and noticed him. He walked over.

"Hello Sans. Is everything alright? You seem more panicked than usual, and you don't usually come here twice in a week." Grilby noted. Sans tapped his boney fingers on the countertop impatiently.

"uh..y-yeah.." Sans said quickly, unable to keep the panic hidden in his tone. "I-uh…I…look, Grilbz…I need to know if Papyrus came by…he-uh..he didn't come back home.." Sans fought back tears as his panic rose again. Grilby seemed to frown at this.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Sans, I wish I could say he did come, but sadly, he hasn't. I haven't seen him since the last time you two were here." Grilby explained, sounding a bit sorry. Sans kept that forced panicked smile.

"o..oh, okay…I-I'll just check elsewhere." He said, and quickly got up.

"Sans." Sans turned back to face Grilby again.

"Good luck…" Was all e said. Sans swallowed a bit, then nodded.

"Thanks…Grilbz…" He stated before rushing out of the small building. Sans couldn't take it anymore, he was in full panic mode, and now sprinting from place to place. Tears fell from his eye sockets, and he soon began running to the other side of the town, where houses lined up. Few kids were outside playing in front of their homes, but none of them he recognized from the group Papyrus went with. He knew one thing. Those kids were probably the reason his brother had gone missing, and Papyrus was probably not having any 'fun' time. He knew he had to find at least one of the kids that was in the group…they would know where his little brother was. Oh and when he got Papyrus home and safe again, he was going to make sure those kids paid.

Papyrus had stopped crying. It had been almost two hours now stuck in that shack. He tried everything. He even threw the bottle against the door, hoping something would happen, but that did nothing more than scatter broken pieces of glass all over the ground, and if he wasn't wearing his red boots, he would have gotten many shards lodged in his feet. Papyrus tried to take off the tight bounds around his wrists, but the more he struggled, the tighter the ropes seemed to get. He felt scared and lost. He hated those kids. Why would they do this to him? All he did was try to make friends with them. He was always so kind to them. Not anymore though…If he got out…no…when Sans gets him out, he wasn't ever going to let those kids take advantage of him again. He was done with being picked on, and this pushed the limit of bullying. He only wished his brother would come and get him. It was getting dark outside, which meant it was getting darker inside. Papyrus could barely see a thing inside anymore, and that's another thing that got him nervous. This place gave off an eerie feeling in the darker times, and it gave Papyrus a cold sweat. He tried shutting his eyes and blocking it out, but that didn't work. Papyrus looked at the dark outline of the large door. Tears were barely in the corner of his eyes now, as he had cried all the rest out. He couldn't cry, so the only thing he could do was yell and scream. Papyrus screamed, angrily, fearfully, tiredly, and hit his hands on the door as hard as he could. When his hands tired, he used his head. He banged hard, and stopped screaming and banging quickly, when he heard a small crack, and felt a sharp pain. Papyrus cried out, and held his head tightly, feeling the small crack that was now left on the right top of his skull. He cried harshly, his voice feeling sore from the screaming. "SANS!" He cried out again. Sliding to the floor like before, and lying on his side. "Sans! Sans…." His voice slowly became a whisper, and after a while, all he could let out were a few quiet whimpers.

Sans ran through the dark woods. Almost two and a half hours have passed, and there still was no sign of Papyrus. Sans had forgotten about his plan to act calm, he was to scarred about losing his brother. He had tried searching around the houses near the beginning of the woods to see if any of the children were there. After a failed attempt to find them there, he was about to go to the other side of town again to check elsewhere, that was when he heard the very faint sound of a scream. A scream he recognized. "Papyrus…" He ran quickly into the woods, following a path, hearing the shouts and screams become louder. But once Sans got off the trail to follow the shouts, they stopped. He heard silence for a few moments, and Sans got worried again. He tried to call out.

"Papyrus!" he called out, panic obvious in his voice. He received no answer that time. He tried again, but louder.

"PAPYRUS!"

Silence followed. Sans panicked, until he heard a small voice in the distance after a moment.

"..Sans?"

"Papyrus!"

"SANS!"

Sans quickly followed the voice, calling back and receiving an answer every time. Every minute the voice became closer, and after he made it up a hill, the voice was loud and clear, and was coming from the inside of an old looking shack. Sans quickly ran up to the large doors and banged on them.

"Papyrus are you there?" He quickly called through the wooden frame.

"Sans…yes! I…I can't get out…and I'm hurting Sans! My head hurts!" Sans heard sobs coming from the other side. They were cracked, and that told Sans Papyrus really was scarred and hurt.

"Calm down Papy, I'm…I'm going to get you out, don't you worry." Sans then instantly pushed against the door, but it didn't budge even an inch. He tried again and again, failing each time, and with every minute passing, he could hear Papyrus's quiet sobs get louder. After so many failed attempts, Sans decided his lack of strength wasn't going to open that door. He needed to use his magic.

"Papyrus…I need you to move away from the door." Sans said through the door. He heard Papyrus shuffle a bit.

"w..why?" He heard the small skeleton ask.

"Just do it, okay?". More shuffling. After a moment, Sans heard Papyrus speak up again.

"o..okay…I-I'm out of the way.."

When Sans heard that, He quickly summoned up the small white bones. His left eye became a dark blue as he controlled them. He raised his hand up, then moved his arm forward. The bones followed, shooting forwards towards the shacks door, and quickly breaking it down. Sans's eyes went back to normal, and he quickly ran inside. "Papyrus!"

Papyrus was on the floor in a sitting position, he was covering his face with his bare hands for protection from the small blast. Once he heard Sans's voice, he opened his eyes. He looked up to see his older brother standing in front of him. "SANS!" he shouted, his voice cracking. Sans quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug. Papyrus tired doing the same, but his sore wrists were still bound together.

"Papyrus…Oh thank god…God I was so worried.." Sans whispered, holding onto his brother for dear life. Papyrus shook as he felt relief and pain.

"Sans…I..I'm sorry I was late…I..the..they locked me in here…and…and they tied my wrists…Sans my wrists hurt…and I hurt my head…everything hurts Sans…" Papyrus's body shook slightly as he spoke. Sans rubbed his back gently for the moment. "Shh…I know…I know..it must hurt…but it'll be all okay by the morning…" Sans whispered gently, trying to sooth the young skeleton. They stayed in that position until Papyrus's shaking slowly stopped. After that, Sans gently separated from the comforting cuddle and gently took Papyrus's wrists, seeing the binds around them. Anger filled through Sans, as he wondered how children could do such a horrible thing. Papyrus winced a bit. "I-it hurts a lot Sans…they made them too tight…" Sans stared at them for another moment before looking around, trying to find something to cut the ropes with. He felt around the dark floor, and found a large, sharp piece of glass that chipped off the bottle Papyrus had thrown. He took I in hand, and carefully cut through the rope. Once that was off, Papyrus took no spare time to wrap his arms around Sans. He shook again, and Sans gently lifted him up. He felt Papyrus shaking as he carefully walked out of the building. "Calm now…everything's alright…we're alright, Paps…you're alright…" Sans continuously whispered to Papyrus as he walked them back all the way across town and back to their site. Papyrus had slowly dozed off to sleep on the way, too tired from all that had happened that day. When they got back, Sans laid Papyrus down in his bed, and covered him up. The night was clear, but no moon showed that night, so it was still really dark. Sans sat next to Papyrus's bed, watching the child sleep with an uncomfortable look plastered on his face. Sans wrapped his fingers gently around Papyrus's hand and laid his head on the edge of the bed. He watched his brother for quite some time, until soon enough the exhaustion got to him too, and he slowly dozed off into a sleep full of nothingness.


	4. Bro Times

Chapter 4—

 **Okay guys here we are! Just to make you feel better, nothing bad happens in this chapter! Also, the next chapter may take a little while longer to post, as Easter and other activities are crowding my schedule, so hopefully I'll have the next one in soon. Until then, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4; Bro Time**

"Ow! Sans let go!" Papyrus shouted as he pulled away from Sans's grip again. Sans sighed a bit and let his hands drop to his sides for the moment, tired out from the constant trying. Two days have passed since the incident with the other children, two days Papyrus has had that painful crack in his skull. Sans kept trying to heal it, but Papyrus would always cry out and pull away from him before he could even come close to touching it. He was getting frustrated, too. He hasn't had to heal Papyrus since Papyrus was six, when he had accidentally cracked right from the bottom of his left eye socket and almost all the way to his nose. It took Sans hours during that time, because every time Sans tried to even go near the crack, Papyrus would pull away saying it hurt too much. But he was younger and much weaker then, so Sans was able to hold him down and get him to stay still for the needed amount of time. But things changed. Now Papyrus was older, and stronger. Sans couldn't get a good enough hold onto him to keep him still, and he refused to listen. Two days, it already had been, and Sans still couldn't get him to sit still. He even tried using his powers to hold him down, but even they were too weak still to hold Papyrus down. He would attempt to do it when Papyrus fell asleep, but Papyrus had figured out that trick easily, and would keep himself awake until Sans fell asleep.

Sans sighed and watched his younger brother covered his crack up with his gloved hands again. Sans had gone and retrieved then when Papyrus had asked him to, saying the kids made him take them off. He hasn't taken them off since then.

"Common Paps…I really want to help you feel better, but I can't do it if you keep struggling like this…" Sans muttered as he watched the small skeleton. Papyrus only turned around to face the other way. "No, it hurts to much when you touch it!" he yelled out to him. Sans sighed. "You haven't let me touch it yet. You know it would only hurt for a few more minutes, then it would all go away…" Sans argued. Papyrus glanced back slightly, just barely catching sight of Sans's face, his annoyed and upset look, then shook his head and faced away again. "No!" He shouted. Sans grunted, and laid back where he was sitting in the snow. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Alright…if you don't want my help…then I'll stop bugging you. But I don't want to hear any more complaining about it…" Sans said with a defeated and tired tone. Papyrus glanced back over at his brother, seeing him laid back, and slowly let go of his head. He seemed to relax a little, as he sat down in the snow now, glad he didn't have to struggle against any pairs of arms anymore. He wrapped his arms around himself, and stared at the empty fire pit. He looked over at Sans. "Can we have some Spaghetti?" He asked Sans. Sans heard him and sat up again. He looked at his brother and stood up. "Are you sure you want spaghetti now? We just had some last night, and that's our last box of pasta we have for this week." He explained as he stood up. Papyrus frowned a bit at that, then looked down. "Oh…let's save it then." He said. "Can we have something else then? I'm hungry." Sans shook his head and smiled a bit. "You just had breakfast a couple hours ago, but okay, if you're hungry." He said, ten walked over to the large mound of snow. Papyrus smiled a bit and stood up, quickly going after his brother. The cans and drinks were all buried in the snow, the tops of everything all showed, though. Sans looked towards his brother. "Alright, what do you want?" he asked. Papyrus looked through the snow, and decided on some noodle soup. Sans took the can, and grabbed a cooking pan from under the messy tarp. He glanced over at Papyrus. "Could you start the fire for me, Paps?" he asked him. Papyrus smiled and nodded a bit, then rushed over to the fire pit. As he did so, Sans went over to a large mound of snow that was about ten feet away from everything else. It was pure white, and looked fresh. Sans gathered up some on that fluffy snow and piled it into the pan. That was their perfect source for boiling water. Sans knew they had bottles of water, but that was better for drinking, so they saved those.

Sans walked back to the fireplace, and saw Papyrus had finished filling the pit up with small sticks and twigs, and had been hitting/grinding two black rocks together, getting enough sparks for the sticks to catch flame. Sans smiled as Papyrus put the rocks down and sat next to the fire. Sans went over and rubbed his skull a bit, just missing the crack with his boney fingers. Papyrus didn't seem to take notice when Sans came close to it, which Sans took note of. "Heh, good job, kiddo." Sans said, then sat down next to Papyrus, holding the pot in his lap and the can of soup in another, waiting for the flames to get high and strong enough to cook with. Papyrus glanced over at Sans for a moment.

"Brother?" Sans looked over at Papyrus when he heard him. "Hmm? What's up, Paps?" He asked.

"Can we go on a walk after lunch time?" He asked. Sans raised a brow a bit, but smiled at the idea. "Sure little bro, where to?" He questioned. Papyrus shrugged a little bit, then looked at the growing flames of the fire again. "I don't know, anywhere. We don't have to go to Snowdin, either." He replied. Sans looked at the flames now too, then suddenly got an idea. He looked at Papyrus again. "How about we go for a walk after dinner, huh? I know of a great place that you would love." He said, putting on a bright smile. Papyrus looked over at him, his eye sockets now full of wonder and excitement. "Oh? Where?" He asked, sounding curious. Sans chuckled a bit. "heh, it's a surprise, bro." He stated.

After about ten minutes, when the fire was hot enough, Sans melted the snow and boiled the water. They enjoyed their lunch peacefully during that time. After their lunch, they relaxed for some time, got to chat for a little bit, played a couple outdoor games such as hide and seek(which was all too easy for Sans since Papyrus always chose the same three spots in the area), tag (Sans let his brother get him easily most of the time), and had some snowball fights(which both kids were bad at, Papyrus could never make a perfect ball and Sans was always too lazy to throw hard enough to hit Papyrus from a distance). At some point in that time, Sans had fallen asleep with Papyrus cuddled up next to him on his bed. Then they woke up some time after, and enjoyed the rest of a relaxing afternoon. Dinner time came quicker than the two skeletons thought it could. They had some canned sweet corn, along with a couple pieces of chicken Sans had bought just a day ago while Papyrus waited back at their site. They ate their food slowly, enjoying every bite of the meat, since they rarely ever got chicken. After dinner, Sans threw all the garbage into the now low-flamed fire. They had no extras to save, since they always made sure to cook just enough for the both of them so they wouldn't waste any more. After some time, the sun started going down beyond the horizon. Sans was sitting lazily on the snowy ground, and starring distantly into the fire, a relaxed smile on his face. Papyrus was lying next to him, leaning onto his arm. They both seemed relaxed, calmed. That was when Papyrus's absent mind went to what Sans said earlier. His half open eyes became fully open, and he sat up again. He looked over at his brother, who seemed to be more than halfway asleep at the time. He used his gloved hands to tug on Sans's sleeve, causing him to blink, and glanced over. Papyrus could see the tiredness on the older skeletons face, but he wanted badly to know where Sans was going to take him.

"Saans, you said you would take me somewhere after dinner, and it's after dinner!" Papyrus stated, tugging slightly on Sans's jacket again. Sans seemed a bit lost for a second, but then looked as if he just remembered. "Oh, heh, right." He said, then looked up at the setting sun again. He shook his head a bit. "Let's wait a little bit longer, okay Paps? I'll take you over soon." His answer was received with a groan of impatiens. "But why do we have to wait for so long?" Papyrus asked in a childish, whiney tone that made Sans chuckle. Sans looked down at him where he sat. "Like I said before, bro, it's a surprise." Another annoyed groan followed that answer. Papyrus huffed a bit and sat down again, looking back into the fire. He wished he didn't have to wait so long, he was too impatient and curious. Sans glanced down at the younger skeleton before looking at the sunset again. He felt Papyrus lean onto his arm after a few minutes, and Sans shifted a bit, moving to put his arm around him. They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the warmth of the small fire. It was about a half hour later, the sun had almost completely set, and Papyrus was nearly asleep, when Sans slowly shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Paps, don't fall asleep yet. It's time to go." Sans said, slowly standing up, all the while making sure his little brother wouldn't fall back into the snow. Papyrus opened his tired eyes, and glanced up a bit. He rubbed one with his gloved hand. "It is?" he asked quietly, slowly waking himself up. Sans nodded, and held out his hand. "Yup. Common, let's go before you completely fall asleep." He said, adding a soft chuckle to the end. Papyrus's tired eye sockets lit up a bit, and he took his brothers hand, and gave a bit of a surprised yelp when he wasn't pulled to his feet, but instead over Sans's shoulders. Papyrus looked down at his brother, and smiled again. "Come on, brother, I want to walk!" He said, showing he was awake and ready for the travel. Sans peered up a bit, and shrugged a bit. "Alright, if that's what you want, Paps." He stated, then carefully took Papyrus off of his shoulders, letting him onto the ground. Papyrus stood straight, and held onto Sans's jacket, smiling up at him. "So, where are we going?" He asked, his voice showing how excited he was. Sans smiled down at him. "You'll see when we get there." He stated, then started the trip, walking into the dimly lit woods, Papyrus following beside him.

They walked for a while, passing by so many trees, until they came upon a path. They followed a path for a while, and soon enough it got dark, and the only thing that lit the way was the crescent moon that peered out from the night sky. Papyrus stayed close to Sans, and asked multiple times if they were almost there. Sans constantly replied with the same answer; yes. Finally, after a while of walking, the path led up a large hill. Papyrus stared up the hill with wide eyes. He looked over at Sans.

"We have to climb up that?" he questioned, almost sounding as if he was hoping they didn't have to. Sans nodded. "Yup, but I can still carry you if you want me to." Sans offered, but Papyrus shook his head at that, and said he would walk.

Papyrus took Sans's hand now, and they began to walk up the large hill. It took a while, but eventually, they made it to the top. It was a large clearing, nothing but pure white snow covered the ground, showing no one had been up there. There were no trees at the top either, showing more wide space than anything. Sans led Papyrus up to the top of the hill, making sure he had his hands covering his eye sockets, and making sure he wasn't peeking. He sat Papyrus down right at the top of the hill. "Can I look yet?" Papyrus asked. Sans shifted and sat down next to Papyrus. "Yep, go ahead and look." Sans said, and right away, Papyrus took his hands away from his eyes. Sans told him to look up, and Papyrus did as he was told. A small gasp came out of his mouth as he starred up.

The sky was clear. The half crescent moon was showing at the very center of the sky, right above where the two brothers say. There was not a snow cloud in sight. Billions of small crystal like starts were scattered all around the dark blue sky. Every few seconds, a star would twinkle or even shimmer. It was a beautiful sight that Papyrus couldn't take his eyes off of. Sans stared up as well, but every once in a while he would glance back at Papyrus to see is reactions. Papyrus's face was bright in the night sky, and his look showed his astonishment. They were both silent for a while, Sans let Papyrus take in the view, and Papyrus couldn't think of any words to say for the longest time. But finally, after a while, he spoke up.

"Sans…this is amazing!" Papyrus said, finally taking his eyes off the scenery to look at his brother. He had a joyful and thankful look on his face. "Thank you, brother." Sans smiled lightly at him. "hey, no problem, Paps. I knew this would make your day." He said. Papyrus nodded, and looked up again. "It did make my day." He stated. After another minute of watching the stars, Papyrus had begun to tire out again. He scooched closer and leaned back onto Sans's shoulders. Sans watched him, then shifted, moving Papyrus onto his lap, and wrapping his brother into a gentle, comforting hug. Papyrus smiled at that, and stared at the sky until his eyes could no longer stay open. It was only a matter of minute before Sans heard his younger brother snoring slightly. Sans looked down a bit at the sleep skeleton, and smiled. He shifted again now, and turned to something he was thinking about for the longest time now, the crack that was still on Papyrus's head. Sans moved himself slightly so he was in a better position to get a gentle yet good grip on Papyrus's skull. He made as little movement as possible as his left eye turned to its light blue color, lighting up the area around him. His hands, too, lit up in the light blue color as he placed them gently on his brothers' skull. Sans tried hard to concentrate and get the job done quickly, but the constant and small moans that Papyrus made always got Sans distracted, making him think he was always going to wake up in the middle of the process and stop the healing process. Thankfully, though, he never did, and after a few minutes, sans let the light disappear and his eye go back to normal. He gently took his hands away. The crack was gone! Sans sighed heavily, then smiled a bit. "there…heh, see that wasn't so hard…" Sans whispered to himself, and slowly shifted once more getting himself into a standing position, and picking his brother up into his arms. Sans looked at Papyrus's now again relaxed face and smiled gently. He held him close as he carried him back to the site carefully, and put Papyrus into bed. Sans covered him up with a blanket, and went over to the fire pit. Smoke was still coming out of the center of the pit, so Sans threw some snow into it, making sure it was completely out before going to his own bed. He covered himself up, and glanced over at Papyrus's sleeping form one last time, before closing his eyes and slowly letting his tiredness take over.


	5. Papyrus's Morning

**Chapter 5 Papyrus's Morning**

 **Okay before we start this fanfic someone asked me this:**

 **Guest :hey i love your story. seeing the skelebros bond is super cute. i have a question though. in this AU are they underground cuz you mentioned the sun rising and the stars amd moon and it has me confused.**

 **And I'm glad they asked this, because now I am realizing I had left out a lot of the story. Yes, there is a lot of hidden stuff still to discover in future chapters, but I never described exactly where it took place. So if you want to be less confused, this is how it goes.**

 **This Au is slightly different. Everything is the same, except for the fact that Snowdin and everything else does not lay inside of Mt. Ebott, but basically on the surface (subtracting humans being there in this story). So basically imagine the entire scene the same, just in the aboveworld. I know it sounds a bit odd, but it is the way I created it. If you don't like the difference, don't read it, your loss.**

 **If there is still confusion to the setup on what this AU is, leave a comment in the reviews, and I will answer them within time. And I thank the guest who asked this question, as it must have confused a lot of you.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, let's get back to our story here, huh? Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5- Papyrus's Morning**

Morning came all too quickly. Papyrus tried waking up Sans early, like any other day. But that morning, Sans refused to get up.

"Come on, Sans! I don't want to miss the rest of the morning!" Papyrus said as he pulled Sans's jacket sleeve. Sans groaned quietly and turned to his side, away from Papyrus. "Then go get ready without me…it's not my time to get up yet…" Sans said tiredly, then began snoring again. Papyrus frowned at this, but he had already been trying for a half an hour now, so he decided finally it would be a good time to go off and just do things on his own. He looked off to where his brother was still laying asleep. "Sans! I'm going to town!" He called out to the sleeping skeleton. Sans made a groan to tell Papyrus he heard him. "Nyeh," Papyrus chuckled a bit at his brothers tired sounds, then turned and set off down the snowy path to Snowdin.

Papyrus walked for a while, smiling brightly as he passed a few of the monsters that walked along the snow. Some gave a bit of a confused smile back to him, wondering who let their child out alone like that, while others just kept walking. He stayed away from the schoolyard, knowing it was early enough for the kids to still be outside. He stopped going over there since the incident, knowing they didn't like him. He still had some hope left that the kids would be nice someday, but it was very little hope now. Papyrus shook off the thought of the kids and continued walking.

He walked down past Grilby's, past the Inn, and to the shop. He glanced in his pocket for a moment, looking at the money he had. He had saved up what little he had as well. He had 14G all together, and he was quite proud of his savings, as it was about to be paid off. He thought about it a few weeks ago, getting a new action figure to start a bigger collection, but it was hard to do so with no money, so he decided to save up. Three weeks, it took to find the money laying around. He didn't ask Sans for the money, knowing that he too only had so much, and that money was being spent to keep their food stalks from emptying out. Though he didn't mind the life he lived, Papyrus always wondered what it would be like to have enough money for a house, or for more action figures, new clothes even. Those other monsters all had enough money for all that and more. Papyrus shook it off as he went back to his small adventure. He opened the door to the store, hearing the small bell ring to it. He shook off the cold from outside and walked in with a smile. The cashier looked over to the door, and gave a small smile towards him. He walked over, taking the money into his hand.

"How can I help you young gentleman?" The cashier said, her smile not leaving. Though at first she thought he would have been lost, seeing it was just him in there, but the smile on his face showed he wasn't asking to find a parent or looking lost in any way. Papyrus grinned brightly up at her and placed the money on the counter, having to get onto his toes as he did so.

"I am here to buy a Mettaton figurine, please!" He said, allowing his excitement to run through his voice. She looked at the money placed on the counter and counted out all 14G. Her small smile vanished a little at the sight. "I'm sorry there, dear, but it doesn't seem like you have enough." Papyrus' smile disappeared as well, is eye sockets grew wide as he stared at the pile.

"What? But I…I counted it…it should be enough.." he said, sounding heartbroken. The cashier frowned a bit, and looked back at the small figurines that stood on the shelves in the back, then towards Papyrus again. "Are you sure you don't have any more hanging in one of your other pockets there, dear?" She asked. Papyrus pat all his sides, and shook his head.

"Th…That's all I have…" He said, feeling the small tears moving to the corners of his eyes. It took him so long to gather the money, and he was so proud, he thought he had enough…he was still 6G sort.

The cashier felt herself bite her lip unconsciously as she watched Papyrus' tears build up. She thought about giving it to him for a moment, but knew that was against store policies. If her boss caught her, she'd be fired for sure. But seeing the look on the child's face made her feel like leaving him heartbroken like that would hurt longer. She sighed, and put on a small smile. "Actually, you know what? I must have miscounted," she said. Papyrus looked up at her with a small sniffle. "huh?" he asked in a small tone. The cashier counted it again, then clapped her hands together. "Yes, I did count it wrong. This is the right amount." She said, and turned back to grab the figurine. She heard Papyrus gasp in back with sudden joy and excitement. Papyrus' eyes no longer held tears as he watched her walk off to get what he asked for. She took the action figure from the shelf and brought it back over to the counter. She gently handed it over to him with another bright smile. "There you go, deary," she said, collecting the cash and putting it into the cash register. Papyrus took it with both of his boney hands. His smile was wider than before as he stared at it for a moment, taking in every detail of the small figurine. Every line that showed in his favorite TV stars' facial features. The plastic hands where one held the robots side, and the other held a plastic microphone up to his mouth. Papyrus never looked so much happier. "Nyeh hehe!" He laughed out in joy and ran to the door, nearly tripping over himself in excitement. He waved to the older monster again. "Thank you!" He shouted out to her before running out back towards the house. The cashier waved back with a smile, feeling lifted at the joy Papyrus showed. At that moment, she didn't seem to care whether or not her boss found out. The child's excitement was definitely worth it.

Papyrus ran past the school again, not giving a care in the world. The kids were in school so they weren't going to bother him. Either way, he wouldn't have cared. He had to show his new part of his collection to Sans. The skeleton ran to the path and followed it until he reached their site. He saw that Sans was up, and sitting by a started fire in the pit. His legs were straight out as he took a small sip of water from a bottle. His lazy eyes wandered from the fire for a moment to catch a glance at Papyrus. His sockets opened up a bit more now. "Paps! Glad to see you back!" He said, a smile placed on his face. "Common over, you can tell me why you're so excited," he said, noting that Papyrus was basically shaking in excitement. Papyrus wasted no time to run over to his older brother and sit down. He took the figurine from his pocket and held it out in front of Sans.

"I got a new piece to my collection! See it's Mettaton!" Sans stared at the action figure for a moment, and soon found himself forcing his smile. He looked over at Papyrus again. "That's great Papy! How much did it cost you?" He asked, a boney eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer.

"It took all of my money, but it was worth it," He said with a smile still. Sans found it harder to keep his smile up. "How much money did you have, bro?" He asked now. Papyrus shrugged a little, and answered with a simple, "14G." Sans nodded a bit. "Alright, how about you go and put it with your other one, huh?" He said. Papyrus nodded and went over to his 'bed' and went to go tuck it in with his Undyne figurine. Sans finally let his smile fall. He held back a frustrated sigh and rubbed the top of his forehead. He wished Papyrus had at least asked him before going out and buying the toy, 14G was a lot to them, could have bought each of them a burger and a half at Grilby's, or maybe some extra food for a few more days. He sighed again. He couldn't blame Pap, he wasn't able to get anything he wanted in a long while. He deserved the small spoil. Sans let the bothering thought drop and sat back up. Papyrus came back and sat down next to Sans. His smile was back, and this time it wasn't forced. Papyrus smiled over at his brother, who smiled back at him. "You picked out a good one, bro. Looks exactly like Mettaton," Sans said. Papyrus nodded happily, knowing that was Sans telling he could rant on about it.

"It really does! Every detail! The hairstyle, the markings, brother it was like he was staring at me in a much smaller form and…" He continued ranting. Sans kept his eyes open, lazily watching Papyrus as his hands flailed up and down, left and right as he kept explaining how cute and cool it was and how it looked exactly like the TV host. It made Sans feel lighter, seeing the joy on the younger skeletons face. It wasn't all that often Papyrus actually got to be overjoyed about stuff like this, it wasn't often he got to see Papyrus this excited. The last time was when those kids came, he got to be so overjoyed, but that joy was quickly taken away. Sans felt his left eye socket start to burn up in blue flames at the thought of those kids. He took a breath and pushed away any of those other thoughts, and letting the small white lights go back to normal. He glanced up slightly, and was glad to see Papyrus hadn't noticed his short second of anger. He saw how Papyrus' voice was starting to get lower, and he was slowly starting to talk slower, showing he was tiring out from all the ranting. His smile was still the same though. "Heh," Sans chuckled to himself a bit ad he sat up, wrapping his arm around Papyrus in a hug. Papyrus stopped talking after that, and hugged Sans back with both arms wrapping around his jacket. They stayed silent for a second, enjoying the comforting silence and brotherly love hug. Papyrus was the first to let go after a few extra moments. He looked up at Sans with a smaller, more calm like smile, then went to look at the fire again.

"So bro," Sans finally broke the silence, "What do you want for breakfast?" Papyrus stared into the fire, thinking for a moment, then smiled. "Can we have the rest of the leftover spaghetti?" he asked, looking over. Sans shrugged a little at his answer. "Think this is the right occasion for it?" he asked. Papyrus nodded, and added a quick "definitely," to his answer. Sans smiled again. "Alright then," he said, and lazily got to his feet. He walked over to where their 'cooler' was and dug out the spaghetti. He brought it back, along with a small pan, and got everything ready to heat up. Papyrus watched eagerly. He almost always watched Sans cook, hoping someday that he could become just as good of a cook as his brother, maybe even better! The idea made him smile brightly, and he paid even closer attention.

When the food was cooked, and their 'stomachs' were filled up, the two skeleton brothers got ready for their day(mainly Sans, since Papyrus was already ready), wondering what adventure they should go on before the sun set. Papyrus didn't want to stay at their site, as they do that too much already, but he had already gone into town, and didn't feel like doing the same thing twice in one day. After more thinking, and a little bit of arguing, they decided to go to hike through the woods. Sans would have preferred to go to Grilby's or to just hang around town, but they didn't have any more money to spend(Grilby offered to start a tab for Sans, but he insisted to pay for now), and Papyrus denied many times already that he had already passed by the place that day.

"You ready Papyrus?" Sans asked as he slouched forward slightly. He knew he should work on his posture, but always said he was too lazy to try and fix it. Papyrus nodded as he walked to his brothers' side, a wide grin crossing his face. "Yeah, let's get going!" He said with a smile, and added a small 'Nyeh!' at the end of his sentence. Sans chuckled a bit at the younger brother before nodding, and they set forth into the woods, excited to do something that didn't involve money or bratty monsters, just the two of them.

 **Okay guys, I'm so terribly sorry that this took so long to post! I know this chapter also really sucks, I've been stuck with writers block, so I decided to end this chapter as quickly as possible, with at least something slightly exciting. I promise you all that the next chapter will be so much more interesting and will have much more action/adventure. Starting with our small cliffhanger. Thank you guys for being patient and please leave a question or review! Thank you all so much! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sans' Nightmare

 **Guys thank you so much for all of the reviews and favorites! I never thought I would get this many! I will try my hardest to keep these chapters posted as quickly as possible! For now, please enjoy the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6: Sans' Nightmare

Sans and Papyrus walked for some time, Papyrus skipped passed the trees as Sans followed behind, making sure to remember where they were so they didn't get lost on their way back home. Papyrus, as always, was telling Sans to keep up and walk faster, which never really got the lazy skeleton to make an effort to do so. But after a long time of the constant "hurry up" and "Saaaaaaaaaaaans!" Sans finally decided he had heard enough complaining and walked a bit faster too keep up with the younger brother. Papyrus stopped right after that, and smiled giddily as he walked next to him. The walk was relaxing, and quite fun for the young monsters. They walked through all of the morning, and some of the afternoon. Sans kept trying to get Papyrus to turn around with him after the sun reached past its highest point, saying he didn't want to lose their trail and end up lost in the dark, but Papyrus continuously refused, saying he wanted to go further to find a new spot, someplace they haven't visited before. Since they have lived on the edge of Snowdin for more than five years, they had gotten to know almost all the land inside and around the cold town, but Papyrus was always an adventurer, ad loved exploring the new places. Sans couldn't argue with his brother when he was filled with this much determination, so he finally gave up and kept going on with him. Just like before, it was relaxing, and after a while Sans had forgotten about the worries of time, as he simply watched Papyrus walk around with so much joy and curiosity. Though it only took a couple more hours before Sans regretted letting himself lose track of time.

The sun had gone halfway back down the other side of the woods. Sans and Papyrus had taken a break where a tree had fallen in the middle of many other still tall and strong trees. They sat down in front of the thick trunk, leaning their spines against it as they relaxed. Papyrus, so worn down from all of his excitement, had slightly dozed, his eye sockets in a daze as he stared out into space. Sans was far more tired though, and had started snoozing almost immediately after his tailbone set down on the thin layer of snow. He snored softly, but not all that peacefully.

 _A large flash of lightening made his eye sockets snap open. Sans stared up at the sky with large eyes, seeing dark clouds had filled the sky and covered the light that the sun had given them earlier. He knew a storm was coming, and so they had to get out of the woods and pack to their place soon, and put up the tarp. In a second he was back on his slipper covered feet, and the first thing he noticed was an eerie feeling crawling up his spine. He shivered at it, but tried to ignore it for now. He turned his head to face and wake up his younger brother, but the next thing he noticed was that Papyrus wasn't there. Sans frowned quickly as panic seeped into his bones. He glanced around in every direction._

 _"_ _Papyrus!?" He continuously called out for his brother. "Papyrus!? Paps where are you!?" He had started running through the trees, becoming frantic. A cold sweat had started on the back of his skull as he ran, losing his breath quickly, but he didn't stop. "Papyrus where are you!?" His cries had come out in shouts and gasps, and soon enough he had to force himself to stop and take a breath. He bent down near a tree, holding its trunk with one hand for support as he kneeled over, gasping for breaths. His eye sockets slowly opened again as he tried to focus, but he stopped as he saw footprints in the snow. Hey were smaller than his, and he knew automatically who the owner of those prints were. He didn't waste a second to stand back up and follow the trail, all the while wondering as to why Papyrus would walk away like that. He couldn't think of any logical reason as to why his brother ran away, but that was the least of his worries right now, he needed to make sure Papyrus was okay. As he kept running, the footprints that he followed slowly got bigger and deeper, but Sans took no notice of that._

 _He made it to the edge of the woods. There was a clearing where all the trees had ended, and very little light shown past the trunks. Sans stared at the ground with wide and panicked eyes. The footprints had stopped in front of one tree branch, leaving no trace as to where he could have gone after. Sans looked up quickly, and started calling out frantically._

 _"_ _Papyrus!" He went to the edge of the woods. "Papyrus! Papy! Please!" he followed along the edge, looking everywhere. His breaths were uneven and frantic from his panic and exhaustion. He kept going, though, refusing to stop until his brother was found._

 _"_ _Papyr-"_

 _"_ _I see you are approaching," A voice cut through Sans' breaths and the violently cold and stormy winds. It sounded like Papyrus' but deeper, older. Sans looked around, and quickly ran to where he heard the voice. He peeked from behind a tree trunk, and stopped. In front of him stood Papyrus…but I didn't look like Papyrus. He was much taller than Sans, and was wearing bigger boots. But he also wore the same colored gloves, and the same colored scarf. Sans stared at him, looking at him oddly. "P…Papy-"_

 _"_ _Are you offering a hug of acceptance?" Papyrus's loud voice cut him off, and Sans questioned his words for a moment, until he realized he wasn't talking to him, but to someone else. He looked forwards, in front of Papyrus stood a young figure, and Sans had to quint to see who it was. His eye sockets snapped wide again quickly once he saw who…or more importantly, what it was. It was a human, with a green and yellow striped shirt. Why was a human there…and why was Papyrus talking to it? Sans took a second to look them over. They had short hair, which was covered in snow and something else that Sans recognized…..dust. His eyes trailed to the humans' hand, which was holding something reflective. He saw it was a knife, and he felt lightheaded, getting the idea of what was about to happen. He wanted to scream at this odd version of Papyrus, tell him to run away, even push him out of the way, but his body was like lead, and it refused to move an inch, no matter how hard he tried._

 _"_ _Wowie! My lessons are already working!"_

 _'_ _NO!' Sans' mind screamed loudly, but his body still refused to listen._

 _"_ _I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"_

 _One swipe. One single painfully quick swipe was all it took of the humans' knife. Papyrus' face looked shocked, but then lost all emotions. His body glitched wildly, and the next thing Sans knew it was his normal brother, the same small eight-year-old skeleton standing where the older version use to be. His head lolled forward, then fell right to the ground. His body dropped to his knees, and faded into dust, leaving only the scarf and his head laying there. Sans felt tears fall from the corner of his eye sockets and down his cheekbones as he watched the small human walk up to the skull. His mind was screaming, shouting out his name, he tried so hard to move, do anything, but he was still stuck there._

 _"_ _w-well, that's not what I expected…" Papyrus's voice was rough. Though it was the head of the young skeleton, it still held the same deep voice._

 _"_ _but…" The human lifted their foot and placed it on top of Papyrus's head. "St..still! I believe in you! You can do a little better!" A crack was heard coming from his skull, and a pained look showed in his face. "Even if you don't think so…" another crack. Papyrus closed his eyes. "I…I promise…"_

 _One final crack, and the skull turned into dust. Sans stood there as he watched the human's foot get covered in his brothers' dust. His tears didn't stop._

 _'_ _No…' his legs felt weak._

 _'_ _No!' He fell to his knees._

 _'_ _NO!'_

 _"_ _PAPYRUS!"_

A flash of lightening jerked Sans awake. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw his Papyrus on the ground in front of him. He had small tears in the corner of his eyes, but that isn't what Sans paid attention to. Papyrus gave a bit of a yelp as Sans flung himself onto Papyrus, scooping him up in his arms and hanging onto him tightly, not daring to let go. A small sob was felt in the back of his throat, and he let it escape. His somehow already tearstained face was covered with even more tears that stung and froze in the cold wind, but that didn't seem to faze him. He buried his face in Papyrus' small jacket, his tears soaking the outside of the fabric. Papyrus seemed a bit confused, but he still held onto his brother. "Sans..?" his voice was quiet and full of worry.

"Papyrus…" Sans whispered between sobs. "Papyrus…oh thank god Papyrus…" his words were slurred a bit as they mixed with his sobs. He couldn't care less, though. His brother was safe. He was right there and he was okay. There was no human…there was no knife.

"Sans?" Papyrus finally brought him out of his muse. His voice was louder, still filled with worry and concern, but also a bit of urgency. Sans finally calmed his breathing, and was able to wipe his tears away. He finally looked at Papyrus, forcing a shaky smile onto his face. "h-heh…s-sorry, bro…just…just had a bad dream." He said. Papyrus kept his frown, his eye sockets never lost their look of concern. But he didn't ask about it, instead went to more important matters.

"Sans we have to go back now, there's a snow storm coming," Papyrus said. His voice cracked a bit, and Sans looked up towards the sky. Papyrus was right. Dark clouds filled the sky quickly and the distant sound of thunder was heard. He looked back at Papyrus, and nodded a bit. "I see…heh, we.., we should get going and put the tarp up before it hits our site…" Sans stood up, shaky on his legs but quickly caught himself before he could stumble. Papyrus seemed more concerned at that point, but before he could say anything, Sans spoke up.

"Hold my hand Paps, it's too far to walk back." Papyrus followed orders, and held the hand that Sans held out. Sans let the whites in his eye sockets disappear as he let a blue aura surround him and his brother. With concentration and a lot of power, Sans teleported them directly in front of their site. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Sans kneeled down onto on knee. It wasn't easy for him to teleport, let alone right after waking up the way he did. He took deep breaths, feeling lightheaded and tired out. Papyrus knelt down next Sans, trying to give some comfort, but Sans waved him off, and slowly stood back up. After taking a minute to refocus, the two brother set off, grabbing the large tarp from the back of their site, along with the metal poles that came attached to it, and set it up around the two beds. They placed a few rocks on the ends of the tarp to keep it from flying away in the wind. By the time they had gotten that done, along with getting some food from their 'cooler' for the night, the storm had gone over them. They settled inside their small tent like room, and sat on their beds, munching on some leftovers for dinner. The inside was lit with Some of Sans' blue magic, which had also kept them pretty warm with the help of their blankets.

They stayed silent as the storm went over them. The snow piled up higher and higher by the hour. Soon enough Sans magic wasn't able to keep them warm enough, so they huddled close together on Sans's bed underneath the covers. The storm had also blocked out the sun for the rest of the evening. By nightfall, though, not even the moon got to shine it's light. Papyrus laid his head on Sans' ribcage as Sans held him close. After some hours, Papyrus couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"…Sans?" Papyrus's voice cut through the sounds of the wind. Sans eye sockets had closed, showing he was almost asleep, but his left one opened when he heard the younger skeletons voice.

"Yeah Paps?" He answered, staring down at him tiredly, but showed his full attention was on him. Papyrus looked up at him from where he laid.

"I, um…I was wondering if you were okay," Sans seemed a bit confused at what he said, and slowly shifted to where he was in a sitting position and Papyrus was on his lap. "I'm fine Paps, what makes you think I'm not?" he asked. Papyrus glanced down a little.

"W..well…you were crying in your sleep earlier….a-and you were also shouting…" Sans frowned at what he said. "I was?" He asked, giving a bit of a surprised voice. The young skeleton nodded. "Y…Yeah, and you sounded scared…you said you were having a bad dream…but…you never have bad dreams," Sans felt himself glance away. The thoughts of his nightmare had popped into his head, and he felt tears already begin to well up in his eye sockets. He kept them back and put on a weak smile, making himself look back at his brother.

"Don't worry about it, bro," he said, trying to put on a cheerful act. "I'm sorry if I scarred you, but it was only a dream, and it's over now." Papyrus kept his small frown. He held his gloved hands together and glanced down a bit. "What was your dream about?" he asked, causing Sans to feel his bones tense for a second, then relax again. Sans gave a bit of a chuckle and tapped the side of his head with his hand. "Heh, I can't even remember," He answered, "so it couldn't have been that bad," Papyrus didn't seem convinced, as he kept staring up at Sans, looking at him expectantly. Sans dropped his smile at his look and sighed.

"Don't worry Papyrus. It was only a dream and dreams aren't real, isn't that what I always tell you?" Papyrus nodded a little bit. "But…Sans yo-" "but nothing Paps, there's nothing to worry about. Now come on, let's get you into bed, okay? The storm should be over by morning…" Papyrus seemed a little irritated at the sudden change in topics, but he knew it was probably better than to Push Sans any further. He sighed and nodded a little bit. "Okay…" he said quietly. Sans nodded and slowly stood up, allowing Papyrus to get up as well. They went over to the bed that was next to the other one, and Papyrus made his way under his covers. Sans smiled gently to him as he knelt down and hugged him goodnight. After giving him his goodnight, Papyrus leaned into his makeshift bed and closed his eyes, easily able to doze off. Sans went over to his bed and sat down. He got under his covers, and laid down himself, closing his eye sockets, and tried to get himself to sleep.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, taking in deep breaths as he felt a cold sweat running down his spine. Flashback to his past nightmare had come up when he fallen asleep, which had jolted him back awake. His right eye socket was empty while the left one was lit with his blue magic, which had flared up automatically when he opened his eyes. It took Sans a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal, and another moment to realize what time it was. It was still night, but much later. The storm had stopped. There was no sound of wind, but the chill was still there. Sans looked over at Papyrus, and found him turned away, still snoring softly. A sigh escaped past his teeth and he relaxed a bit, though his shakiness didn't leave. He stayed in a sitting position for now, knowing he probably wasn't going to get to sleep again that night, so he did what his mind told him to, watch over Papyrus for the rest of the night. Sans shifted a bit, and moved so he was cross legged, and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked forward towards Papyrus' bed. His breathing had finally gone quiet and normal again, as he stared with droopy sockets at the younger skeleton, not daring to close them until morning.

 **I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope you did! Please follow if you want to know when I post the next chapter, and I hope you have a good rest of the day!**


	7. Authors note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since the last chapter update, and I reassure you I am in fact working on the next chapter, but I've hit an awful case of writers block. Not only that but It's exams week this week so I don't think it will be up this week. I hope to have it up soon, and I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting!**

 **I'll see you soon!**


End file.
